youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Deceased YouTubers
Deceased YouTubers are people with YouTube accounts who have died, leaving behind their channel and videos as a memory. For example, Geriatric1927, who was once the most subscribed on YouTube in August 2006, died of cancer on March 23rd, 2014 at age 86, after a long battle with an advanced type of cancer. However, some are not as lucky to die at such an old age, such as Eddsworld, Yoteslaya and the Quxxn. Some other notable deaths are Monty Oum, Taliajoy18, and Scott "Stoked" Yakiwckuk, all having more than 1 million subscribers before death. Deceased YouTubers by Subscribers # Monty Oum (Member of RoosterTeeth) - 8,000,000+ Subscribers, died from Medical complications in February 1, 2015 # Scott "Stoked" Yakiwchuk (Member of ElementAnimation)- 1,500,000+ Subscribers, died in February 10, 2015 for currently unknown reasons # Talia Castellano (Taliajoy18) - 1,400,000+ Subscribers, died from neuroblastoma in July 16, 2013 # Eddsworld - 800,000+ Subcribers, died from leukemia in March 25, 2012 # Yoteslaya - 758,000+ Subscribers, died in a car crash in October 23, 2013 # Ernest "Barry" Elliot (co-funder of Iraqveteran8888) - 680,000+ Subscribers, died from a heart attack in April 12, 2014 # Jam Sebastian (Member of JamichTV) - 600,000+ Subscribers,died from stage IV lung cancer in March 4, 2015 # kitty0706 - 381,000+ Subscribers, died from leukemia in January 25, 2015 # Myk Friedman (Toonsmyth) - 229,000+ Subscribers, died from medical complications in July 19, 2014 # Tim Jewell (member of Albino Black Sheep) - 200,000+ subscribers, commited suicide in September 18, 2009 # Franc Tausch (FilmkritikTV) - 188,000+ Subscribers, died of unknown causes in August, 2012 # Freddy E. (JerkTV)- 180,000+ Subscribers, committed suicide in January 5, 2013 # TheQuxxn - 173,000+ Subscribers, died from lung infection in July 20, 2013 # Erick Cassel (co-founder of ROBLOX) 157,000+ Subscribers, died from cancer in February 11, 2013 # Greg Plitt - 149,000+ Subscribers, died from collision with train in January 17, 2015 # Yeardley Diamond - 143,000+ Subscribers, died from cardiac arrest in August 20, 2014 # Longhairdontcare2011 - 95,000+ Subscribers, died from complications by a Lupus in April 9, 2014 # ilovejamich - 90,000+, died from cancer in March 4, 2015 # MissGerbit - 80,000+ Subscribers, died from Thrombocytopenic purpura in December 3, 2013 # Clara Cannucciari (Great Depression Cooking) - 70,000+ subscribers, died from unknown causes in November 29, 2013 # N2 The Talking Cat - 60,000+ Subscribers, died from cancer in 2014 # Richard Schepp (Morfar) - 57,000+ Subscribers, died from heart attack in January 30, 2014 # Amanda Todd (TheSomebodytoknow) - 52,000+ subscribers, commited suicide in October 10, 2012 # HondaAndNissanTheory675 - 52,000+ subscribers, commited suicide in 2015 # Peter Oakley (Geriatric1927) - 46,000+ Subscribers, died from cancer in March 23, 2014 # Frank Wolf - 40,000+ Subscribers, committed suicide﻿ in November, 2013 # youtraxtvnews - 39,100+ Subscribers, died from sickness in October 29, 2012 # svengalie - 36,800+ Subscribers, committed suicide in February 4, 2012 # Hgtpsh - 33,000+ Subscribers, suffered a ruptured bowel with added complications from an underlying neuromuscular disorder in August 18, 2013 # Ben Breedlove (BreedloveTV) - 31,000+ Subscribers, died from cardiac arrest in December 24, 2011 # Claudio Maddox (CMaddoxBiitch) - 26,000+ Subscribers, died from cancer in June 19, 2014 # Eric Joseph Fournier (ShayeSaintJohn) - 26,000+ Subscribers, died from gastrointestinal bleeding in February 25, 2010 # NowLetsPlayMinecraft - 23,000+ Subscribers, committed suicide in August 17, 2013 # Justin Carmical (JewWario) - 21,000+ Subscribers, committed suicide in January 23, 2014 # Nathan Wills (Paradigma) - 20,700+ Subscribers, committed suicide in July 27, 2012 # UltimotePictures - 19,800+ Subscribers, died in January 27, 2015 # M4rty09 - 18700+ Subscribers, died in a car crash in March 2013 # Esther Earl (cookie4monster4) - 17,400+ Subscribers, died of thyroid cancer on August 25, 2010 # Elliot Rodger - 16,000+ Subscribers, Commited suicide in a shooting in 2014 # Messy Mya (TheeHHGz) - 16,000+ subscribers, died from unknown causes in 2010 # Dawnyele - 13,000+ subscribers, died from unknown causes in 2012 # SaikyoMog - 12,100+ Subscribers, died from cancer in February 20, 2015 # willdabeast88883333 - 11,390 Subscribers, died in tornado disaster in 2011 # Tribto - 11,062 Subscribers, committed suicide in December 18, 2014 # Christina Newman - 10,000+ subscribers, died from cancer in 2014 # TheFragoholic - 10,000+ subscribers, died from unknown causes in 2014 # Keith Ratliff (kydivemaster) (Keith Ratliff) - 9,754 Subscribers, murdered in January 6, 2013 # MrGmview -7,777 Subscribers, had a stroke in June 23, 2014 # Meesha Booh - 7,717 Subscribers, murdered in May 14, 2014 # (Jamey Rodemeyer) xgothemo99xx - 7,300 Subscribers, commited suicide in September 18, 2011 # Zodiakironfist - 6,575 Subscribers, died from a heart attack in January 7, 2010 # BKingAndy - 5,423 Subscribers, died in a accident in August 13, 2013 # Shaun Miller - 5,400+ Subscribers, died from chronic heart rejection in May 1, 2012 # ABilly90 - 5,370 Subscribers, died from cystic fibrosis in June 23, 2014 # Reggaefrank09 - 5,058 Subscribers, died from a heart from a heart condition in July 03, 2013 # antisocialfatman - 4,283 Subscribers, died from pulmonary embolism in October 25, 2011 # Slain - 3,472 Subscribers, died in a skiing crash in March 9, 2015 # MrFailGame - 2950 Subscribers, died from a liver disease caused by alcoholism in 2013 # TheZachman18 - 2,841 Subscribers, died from a heart defect on March 25, 2015 # asiamcgowan - 2,469 Subscribers, murdered in April 10, 2009 # DerGTA4Hater - 2,078 Subscribers, died after falling out the window from the sixth stock in 2012 # The Tales End - 1,984 Subscribers, died of lung cancer # Fortyniner235 - 1,712 Subscribers, committed suicide in December 10, 2009 # Thomas Brinkley - 1,629 Subscribers, murdered in March 3, 2014 # keebthejokinggamer - 1,576 Subscribers, died from natural causes related to his disabilities on February 8, 2014 # MissKaiix3 - 1270 Subscribers, committed suicide in May 2012 # thewyldwulf - 1,123 Subscribers, died in a car crash in August 31, 2013 # dreggler - 925 Subscribers, died in a accident in March 18, 2015 # ProjectWaster - 623 Subscribers, died in his sleep in February 26, 2015 Category:History of YouTube Deceased YouTubers by Year This is a list of deceased YouTubers who's YouTube accounts were deleted. # MHarris1920 - died of unknown causes in 2006 # Agrmonster Died after a long battle with a cold # MarioXbox4018 Died of heart failure in September 18, 2007 # 2 Real Due to accidenttal fall on December 5, 2012 # Tony48219 - committed suicide after killing asiamcgowan in April 10, 2009 # SquidwardFan1982 - commited suicide by gunshot in 2010 # TheSevenWinds - commited suicide in 2011 # RedFrenzy64 - died from unknown causes in 2012 # FilipeCaldeira24 - commited suicide in August 14, 2013 # Kirk Willemse (Dameathook) - died from overdose in an attempt to cure his depression on November 22, 2014 After Their Deaths On March 23 2014, the day of Geriatric1927's death, there was a flood of comments on his last video. The following three days after his death, his subscriber count increased by almost 1,800 subscribers. His views increased by almost 45,000. Talia's parents keep her channel alive, as well as announcing events and other important info for Talia's charity. Quxxn's younger sister adapted her channel, currently making videos in her honor. Monty and Scott's friends both held charities for their families, each raising thousands of dollars to help those close to them in their difficult time. HondaAndNissanTheory675 OWN S Brother Derek Take His Channel To Make Goanimate Videos And Rants. Yoteslaya's death was commented about all over the gaming community, and he gained many subscribers. After a while, some of his friends and his two sons continued the channel. After Edd Gould died, his friend Tom Ridgewell - who is known as TomSka - took over the channel and his animation series, with the quote "Edd may be gone but his world will keep on spinning". The channel now has a full time animator and new voice actor for Edd. After Franks Wolf's death, many fans made videos with his cutest images. People are saying that he killed himself due to being bullied in school. Category:History of YouTube